Random Oneshots of Boredom
by entwined-in-a-web
Summary: So me and oreoprincess0401 got bored in our free block at school today and wrote random N2N oneshots with our pal DD. And by random, i mean RANDOM. SO, it's like a crack fic! Bad summary, sorry...REVIEW PLEASE!


**A/N: So, as you all probably know by now, me and oreoprincess0401 are BFFs and we go to school together! So we got a new principal and our activity blocks changed so we have this random free thirty minute block after lunch. So we went to the AIR CONDITIONED computer lab to do…well, nothing. **

**Our buddy DD (whose pen name is Double Agent DD) was there too! So Miss oreoprincess got bored and wrote a 5-sentenced oneshot. I got inspired and wrote one too. Then we convinced DD (IT'S HER FIRST N2N FIC!) to write one as well. When I said random oneshot, she GAVE ME random. XD **

**So here it is! This is what happens when we get bored in school. That and doodling…XD**

**I HAVE NOW SUCESSFULLY WRITTEN A FIC WITH EACH OF MY COLLABORATION BUDDIES! YAY! =D**

**REVIEW PLEASE! And it's DD's first N2N fic! So NO FLAMING! Although, I know you guys would never flame anyone =D**

**Disclaimer: Don't own N2N or Farmville of the phrase or the plots written by oreoprincess0401 and Double Agent DD!**

**A Lengthy yet effective disclaimer…Why am I spending all my energy on this disclaimer when I have like five fics to update! *goes to update before my readers hunt me down with pitchforks and torches***

**Oh, and sorry about this Super-calif-ragil-istic-expialidocious FFney deltes the whole word...=(**

* * *

**By: Oreoprincess0401**

"I'm dying!" Natalie said, her voice cracking. "We have gone 3 days without food and water."

"We'll be okay!" Henry said. "I bet we're almost out of the desert."

"YOU SAID THAT 2 FUCKING DAYS AGO!"

"I'm not lying now."

Natalie then died.

* * *

**By: iNvIsIbLe GiRl 12**

Natalie was in the car, driving home after school…in rush hour traffic.

"WHY AREN'T WE MOVING?" She shouted on the top of her lungs.

"The whole street's like completely blocked, Nat…" Henry tried to explain, but it was practically useless.

"THAT STILL DOESN'T EXPLAIN WHY WE AREN'T GOING ANYWHERE! COME ON PEOPLE!"

"Seriously! Relax!"

"NO! MOVE IT, YOU-!"

"Super-calif-ragil-istic-expialidocious!"

She just paused and stared at him like he was insane. "What?

"Super-calif-ragil-istic-expialidocious."

"Why did you just quote Mary Poppins?"

"Because you were going to swear and swearing is bad."

She rolled her eyes and complained, "You swear too, genius…"

"Yes! But you have a potty mouth!"

She just sighed and gave in, not wanting to fight anymore, considering that all her energy was just wasted yelling at rush hour traffic. "Fine. Super-calif-ragil-istic-expialidocious to you too…."

* * *

**By: Oreoprincess0401**

Henry walked into the computer lab, super excited to get onto the computer. "I wonder how my Farmville is doing," he said. He got onto the computer and tried to go to Facebook, but a page came up that read "This site has been blocked." "DAMN IT!"

"Hey, you can't swear in here," the teacher that was moderating the computer lab said.

"But they blocked Facebook."

"Yeah. That's part of a new rule that we have."

"But my Farmville crops…"

"It's not just you. It's the staff as well."

"DAMN IT!"

"Damn it is right."

"Whatever." Henry left the computer lab, praying that his crops wouldn't die until he got home.

* * *

**By: Double Agent DD**

"How is the hamburger you got from the vending machine?" said Natalie.

"Great, it had a lot of mold though!" stated a happy Henry.

"Then why did you eat it?"

"Because I paid for it and it was from a vending machine! Why does it matter, its not like I'll get sick off of it! It's pain killers, it's a hamburger! Just with some LSD thrown in!"

"That's … great…lets get you to the nurse."

"Why its not like I have s stomach …" said Henry as he throws up the mold and the hamburger. (lets just say that it was not a good looking color).

* * *

**By: iNvIsIbLe GiRl 12**

Gabe laughed as he read the above drabbles. "Wow, these people have no lives…"

Then suddenly, Henry and Natalie appeared in the room and joined him.

"Don't insult the authors…" Natalie warned. "They can do bad things to you…"

"Really? Like what?"

And then Gabe randomly broke out into thousands of pimples and other blemishes.

"HOLY SHIT! MY BEAUTIFUL FACE!"

"Told you so…" Natalie chimed in a sing-song voice.

"Oh, shut up…"

"Make me…"

"PEOPLE!" Henry intervened, not wanting to watch another sibling fight ensue between the two of them. "Violence is not the answer…Let's all just apologize and get along…"

"Oh, go smoke your weed, hippie!" Gabe shouted to Henry.

"I AM NOT A HIPPIE! Just because I smoke pot and believe in world peace does NOT mean I'm a hippie!"

"Hippie…"

"THAT'S IT! I'VE BEEN HOLDING THIS IN ALL DAY!" and then Henry punched Gabe. But just as Gabe was about to punch Henry, the author magically edited him out of the story.

"Wow…" was all Natalie could say.

**A/N: Aww…we just love to torture them….;D**

**Reviews?**


End file.
